Youre All That Matters
by PJKid42
Summary: This is mainly based off the movie but totally A/U. Percy, new at camp meets Annabeth. And her boyfriend, Luke. What will he do to get her? How can he break the couple up?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own my dogs, cats, and my own Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (I made my own) In other words, I don`t own Percy Jackson.**

Being new at Camp Half-Blood, was not easy. Grover didn`t help either, and I think he thinks he`s a matchmaker. I walked into camp, "Woah. This place is awesome!"

Grover smiled and nodded, turning to me, "Yeah. It is pretty awesome."

As I looked around, I saw a beautiful blonde with intelligent blue eyes out of the corner of my eye. "Who is she," I asked, pointing at her.

Grover laughed and said, "Oh. She would squash you like a bug!"

"Her name. What`s her name?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

I said to myself with a twinkle in my eye, "Annabeth Chase."

He looked at me and said in a kinda squeaky voice, "Does somebody have a little crush on Annabeth?"

"What? Pfft. No!"

"Yeah, sure. Ok," he said in a mock tone.

"Shut-up! Where`s my cabin," I asked with a smile. What I really wanted to ask was where was the Athena cabin.

"Follow me," he said, leading me away from Annabeth.

**Thanks for reading. This is my first time doing this sort of thing, so don`t go to harsh on the reviews, please. I may put another chapter up today. I`ll try to post every other day. So look out for the other the next chapter, where they meet!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my phone, ipod, and t.v. In other words, I don`t own Percy Jackson**

The big campfire was tonight but first, like everyone else, I had training. I decided to try to take a shower before that. Grover told me that no one was inside, so I went in. But as soon as I went inside, I heard Annabeth yell. "Ahhhhhhhh! GET OUT!"

"Woah! Sorry! I didn`t know you were in here. Grover told me the shower was free!"

She yelled, "Just get out Percy!" At this point I assumed that Grover had known she was in here and told me it was free to get us to meet. I think she thought the same thing when she mumbled, "I`m gonna kill that Goat-man!"

I played dumb and tried to sound confused, "What?"

She said, calmer this time, "In case you have not noticed Percy, I just have a towel on. So get out!"

I played dumb again, "This is the first time we`ve spoke, and you getting mad. Why?"

She practically screamed, "BECAUSE I`M NAKED! NOW GET OUT!"

After that incident I ran out and decided maybe I should wait until after training. So, I walked over to Chiron to find out what my schdule is and where I needed to go. He told me that he knew someone who would help me.

"Who?" I asked, with a smile.

"Annabeth Chase." I felt my face get red. He led the way and I followed, and apparently I was out of her sight. "Annabeth, just the girl I was looking fo-, "she cut him off.

"What do you want now, Chiron?"

"Ah, you know me too well." They both laughed. "I need you to train a new student."

She smiled and said, "Sure, who?"

I stepped out from behind Chiron, "Ah, we meet again."

"Oh my gods you have got to be joking."

"I`ll leave you two to get to know each other," Chiron walked off, leaving us to train.

"Okay then," she said, while swinging her sword at me.

"Woah," I said as I blocked her shot. "That was a bit hard to try on a beginner."

"You gonna need to be stronger than that to survive here."

"Survive?"

"I was kidding," she said, taking yet another shot at me.

But I blocked it and locked swords with her so that we were closer together. "I get the feeling you don`t like me very much."

"It`s possible. I mean, our parents hate each other."

"And just because of that, you don`t like me?"

"I definetley have strong feelings for you, Percy Jackson. I just have not decided if they are positive or negative." She said, ending with a smile.

I unlocked my sword. "Well you let me know when you find out." I said, returning her smile.

She moved closer to me. "You`ll be the first."

Just then, a guy walks over. "Ooooooh, you are looking smoking today Annabeth," he says, than kisses her, which makes me very uncomfortable of courde.

I think she was surprised because she pulled back. "Oh, hey Luke."

'Luke' pointed at me. "Who`s your new friend?"

I answered before she did. "I`m Percy Jackson."

"Son of Poseidon?"

"Is it bad that I don`t know who my own dad is?" Annabeth and Luke laughed.

"Yes, he is the son of Poseidon."

"Cool. Babe, I have to go now. I`ll see you at the camp-fire." He kissed Annabeth, and I think he tried to use tongue, but she pulled away. She looked kinda uncomfortable. After that, he left.

"I take it he`s your boyfriend."

She said sarcastically, "No, I just let any random guy come up and kiss me."

I returned the sarcasm, "Can I go next?"

She laughed. "You're joking, right?"

I`ll admit, in my head I said no, but outside I said, "Yeah, of course I`m joking."

Saved by Grover as he walked up, "Hey guys."

"Ah Grover, just the satyr I needed to ki-er speak to." Annabeth said.

"Yeah?"

"About the shower this morning."

"Oh yeah, about that," Grover said, slowly backing away. "You know I would never send anyone into a shower knowing somebody else was in there." He kept backing away, then turned and tried running away

"Don`t you try and run away from me goat legs," she yelled, chasing after him. After she left, I sat down, and started thinking. I mean I started thinking that I really started to like Annabeth. And that may not be a good thing. I mean, she has a boyfriend. And I think he`s been at this camp way longer than a lot of people. Which means, I probably don`t want to cross him.


	3. AN SORRY!

**A/N IM SO SORRY!**

**But I do have an excuse**

**My laptop well died, and cause I live in a small town with like nothing I had to wait awhile to get a new one**

**Luckily, I usually write and then immediately upload to my doc manager the next chapter of my stories**

**So some of those are still around and ill get to work on that and updating soon**

**And there is a new story coming out for all Glee lovers**

**So I am so sorry and I`ll work hard tonight and tomorrow to update all of my stories**

**-PJKid42**


End file.
